


That Which Ties Me to You

by peachywriter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bond, Post-Sex talks, dojae, fluff that would make your teeth rot, jaehyun and doyoung are so cute, just doyoung and jaehyun being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachywriter/pseuds/peachywriter
Summary: Three years into courting and here he was, holding his soulmate close to him, their bodies warm as they press against each other.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	That Which Ties Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a/b/o so please forgive if it sounds weird! tho i didn't really write a full blown sex scene because i cannot write smut to save my life BUT i hope this does justice? in some way? :D
> 
> also, i'm writing this because i'm stressed about my studies HHHH the term is about to end and i am more than pressured to do my best until the last day of the term BUT here we are, writing fics instead of my final essays 
> 
> anyways, hope you guys enjoy this! :D

Jaehyun stares at the mark he’s made on his beloved nape and he smiles. Wide.

“It won’t go away, Jaehyun. Stop touching it, I’m ticklish,” a muffled voice from under the covers says and Jaehyun laughs, his voice deep and mellow as he brings his mate close to him.

“Doie, you can’t tell me to not stare.” He presses his cheek on the said mark and sighs in relief. “I can hold you like this always from now on. Doesn’t that make you happy?” he asks sweetly, playing on the ends of Doyoung’s hair from behind. He feels Doyoung shift his body to face him, his face shyly peeking from the blanket he wrapped over him.

“It does.” Doyoung snuggles closer to Jaehyun, burying his face on the crook of his mate’s neck, the other wrapping one arm around Doyoung’s waist loosely. “I’m so tired, though. I actually thought you were going to break the bed from the way you were thrusting so _hard_ earlier,” Doyoung teases, moving back a bit to show Jaehyun his “angry” pout.

Jaehyun chuckles, poking Doyoung’s cheek before planting a kiss on his pouty lips. “Sorry, bunny. Your scent got me all excited, I wanted more of it,” he answers and it was true. 

Ever since he and Doyoung met, he _knew_ Doyoung was the one for him, both platonically and romantically. The older man seemed to carry a scent Jaehyun wanted to come home to always, and ever since his instincts made him realize this, Jaehyun had wanted nothing more than to be Doyoung’s mate no matter what it took. 

Doyoung’s scent was sweet and kind, like the type that beckons one to him because of how inviting it smelled. He had never smelled anything this light from any other person he’s encountered and Jaehyun, with all of his instincts and rational thought merging into one, desperately wanted to make that scent his and his _alone_.

Three years into courting and here he was, holding his soulmate close to him, their bodies warm as they press against each other. Doyoung felt so _good_ to hold; from the way his hot breaths made his ears tingle to the very voice that he heard whenever Jaehyun would please him the way he likes, Jaehyun could never think of anything better than having him within a hand’s reach always.

In comparison, Doyoung had always noticed Jaehyun’s affection for him, even before Jaehyun’s instincts made him realize that they were meant to be more than just friends. From the way the younger would always look for him after classes to the way Jaehyun would always accompany him during the weekends, either lazing around in his dorm or studying in the library or simply enjoying each other’s presence as they walked around town, Doyoung felt his presence greatly. 

The fact that Jaehyun always seemed to smell _amazing_ every time they hung out didn’t help, and he had to try his best to not let everything out unless he wanted to lose the person he holds close to his heart. 

Upon Jaehyun confessing, Doyoung had told him to wait, fearing that Jaehyun might change his mind. But the younger was adamant, courting him and showering him with affection that Doyoung could not _possibly_ resist and three years later, here they were, sharing a bed inside Jaehyun’s apartment one hot summer evening. 

Jaehyun had given him the best time of his life and the way Jaehyun knew how to hold him, kiss him, make him voice out sounds he’s never done before makes him tingle from the inside. Doyoung knew he was in good hands and he was intent to keep it that way for as long as they were bonded.

“You’ll definitely be getting more of it from now on,” Doyoung tells him quietly. It was a blissful thing, really, being bonded and all. Doyoung feels settled, like he’s found an anchor to keep him grounded all the time. He reaches out to cup a hand to Jaehyun’s cheek and the other angles his face ever so slightly, just so he can kiss the palm of Doyoung’s hand. Jaehyun quietly takes Doyoung’s hand and presses soft kisses on each of the fingers, watching as Doyoung starts to get red from the neck up.

“I will take care of you, Kim Doyoung. This I promise for as long as we’re bonded,” Jaehyun says, kissing the knuckles of his beloved’s hand. “You won’t have to worry about anything because I am yours. Only yours.”

“You’re gonna make me cry,” Doyoung jokes, although he does feel a slight sting to his eyes as Jaehyun places his hand back on his cheek. 

“Oh, by all means, please do. I will be here to wipe your tears away, Doie,” he says, leaning forward to kiss him on the nose. Doyoung’s face scrunches up and Jaehyun laughs pulling the other closer so his head rests on top of the older’s head, Doyoung fitting perfectly under his arms.

Doyoung presses his face on Jaehyun’s bare chest, softly peppering them with light kisses before nuzzling the top of his head underneath the other’s chin. “Jaehyun, just as you are mine, I am yours,” he promises. “I am yours for as long as we are bonded.”

Doyoung hears Jaehyun hum in response and they fall silent, breaths even and hearts beating in sync.

Doyoung feels like melting. Jaehyun feels like crying. But above all these, they both feel at home, under the comfort of their scents mixing in the space around them.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! although i do not reply to the comments, i do read them and they make me feel really happy even if it was just a bit! i love you guys and thank you for reading my works!
> 
> if you guys are also interested in social media aus, i have them up on my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/softpeachyibo)
> 
> also i have some things in store for october, november, and december! so please be on the lookout for that! :D


End file.
